Carin Paridell
'Appearance' Carin is a gorgeous corpse. She has black eyes and short curly white hair that brushes her the grey skin of her neck. That being said, she's still a corpse and corpses are, well... a slight bit disgusting. 'Background' 'Fae' "Oh I was a torturer in the Falias dungeons for over 400 years..." As a deathless revenant, she borrowed bodies during the night and used them to torture other residents of the Falias dungeons. Sometimes she'd even go out to watch the fights in the Colosseum or perform torture for nobles. Her favorite past time was feeding Fae to captive Seelie dragons. Carin's identifying feature during that time was her double sided axe, giving her the alias of The Black Axe. 'Mortal' She lived in the bad part of town. Saying her dad was a jerk is an understatement. 'Fatebound' Carin used to work at the Coined Cobweb under Sinclair Cross until his death. She continued working there for a few more months and started interning for a body arts store. During that time Zurik took ownership of the shop. As of the end of January 2015, Carin left the Coined Cobweb and opened her own store, Immortal Stain Body Arts, and worked there until she left the city with her companion at the end of September in 2015. In the front of the store, she provided tattooing, piercing, branding, scarification, subdermals, microdermals, and transdermals. In the back of the store, she ran an information business to keep up to date on what went on in the city for both the mortal and fatebound side. 'Connections' * Industrial Workers - Carin lived in the area and has gotten to know the more dedicated side of the industrial district. * Art Community - As a body artist, it's important to network with others in the trade. * Homeless - Eyes and ears are everywhere and Carin likes to be informed. It doesn't hurt to give a kind gesture to those who make it worth her time. * International Community - Culture isn't something Carin normally takes part in, but in the mishmash community of the International District, Chinatown, Little Moscow, and other members of the international community, it's nice to know different nuances should they every become clients. * University Students - She always got a few University students coming to get body art in her shop. They were generally impressed that someone their age was running a business and was good as she was at body art. * Port Workers - Ever since helping Carlos get his job and taking care of informing them he isn't around anymore due to an "accident", Carin has become a familiar face around the docks. * Troubled Teenagers - Troubled teens know their way around the city just as much as the homeless community knows the alleyways. 'Opinions' 'People' * Mortals ** Her father - "I'm glad he's dead." ** Her mother - Carin doesn't care about her. * Unseelie Fatebound ** Claudia - A good courtier. As a return favor, she asked Carin to to connect more with her mortal side. As a result, Carin went into body art. ** Judas - The only one Carin really cared anything about. ** Zurik - Not useful. A little useful. "I guess he knows how to shoot guns now..." ** Gene - He's proven himself useful. ** Alastar - Prone to taking a leadership role. ** Shazak - He's generous to new courtiers. Also known as the black market. ** Tonka - He has sticky fingers, but he can be useful. ** Saya - She knows she doesn't like her. * Seelie Fatebound ** Una - She's easy to talk to. She also owes Carin a favor. ** Bob - Seems useful. ** Lilybell - Unreliable as a healer, a bit on the ditsy side. ** Donald - Interesting to talk to. Carin can understand his view of the world. * Crossroader Fatebound ** Ahzee - A good healer. ** Bree - Laid back. * Others ** Izunami - Carin doesn't like her. 'Types of Beings' *'Pure Fae' - More alive than me. Immortal as long as they're in Tir Na Nog *'Fatebound' - More alive than me. They can be interesting. *'Humans' - More alive than me. They have their uses and can be interesting to talk to. The majority of my clientele. *'Oneroi' - More alive than me. They can be interesting. *'Ghosts' - Deader than me. Treat them as people, but Ghost Jade is useful if they're really annoying. *'Utukku' - Dead. Their magic is interesting. *'Unborn' - Death. The humanoid ones are disturbing. The monstrous ones are rather interesting. *'Dokkalfar' - You don't bother them, they don't bother you. If they do bother you, fight back. 'Places' *'Tir Na Nog' - It's not too bad. It just got too boring. **'Falias' - It's beautiful, in a cold and icy sort of way. ***'Dungeons '- It was interesting... For the first 300 years... **'Gorias' - It's bright. Seems annoying. *'King George City '- It's not bad. Apocalypse season visits too often, but you get used to it. **'Coined Cobweb' - Worth working there while she did. **'Immortal Stain' - Her shop. She enjoyed working in both the front half where she provided body art for sober customers and in the back where she ran her information business. *'Arallu' - It's interesting down there. *'Demos Oneroi' - Depending on the dream scape, it can be rather nice. *'Hell' - The Falias Dungeons big leagues. 'Courts' * Unseelie - Carin is loyal to the Unseelie and does what she thinks is beneficial to her court. but refuses to participate in anymore court matters. * Seelie - '''They aren't part of her court, but she has started interacting with them more. It's good to keep lines of communication open to ensure there isn't any misconceptions or other mistakes... * '''Frost - '''As long as they're our allies... * '''Blood - They aren't our allies. 'Principles' Seelie * Honor: Psh... Seelie honor. Sometimes that's what's most annoying about them. * Love: Carin started out with a very low understanding of what love was... or rather none at all. Trying to explain it as you might to a normal person won't work. Trying to relate it to torture or values a revenant has... well... * Beauty: She's gorgeous. Enough said. Unseelie * Power: Carin likes power. A lot, but probably not the way most Unseelie like power. The thing she's most interested in is information. * Passion: She's interested in fulfilling her goals and dedicated as an artist. * Change: Life is boring if it's the same routine over and over again. Something about screams and begging didn't do it for her anymore. Now that she's on Earth, the variety of events she's had to deal with in KGC has been a welcoming change and when she's not off on courtly business, the body art industry keeps her very interested. No two people or pieces are ever the same. 'Tropes' 'Metadata' 'Theme Songs' *'Main Theme:' *'Motivation:' *'Current Status:' *'Comeback Fight:' 'Live Action' Category:Unseelie Category:Fury Category:Noble Category:Active PC Category:Character